East High: Senior Year 2009
by ItsJustBrandon
Summary: So I saw High School Musical 3 right? Best movie ever made. So I had this idea to write my own version of it. I do hope you enjoy it. Rating might move up later. Permanent Hiatus.
1. Tuesday, September 2, 2008

East High: Senior Year 2009

Tuesday. September 2, 2008

Troy's alarm clock had been going off for the past five minutes, and man, was that shit annoying. He had hit the snooze button by accident, and he had been too tired – or too lazy, rather – to turn it off. So he tried blocking out the sound by covering his head and ears with covers and his pillow. However, it didn't work much because he could still hear it. Suddenly, it stopped, and he felt a hand on his back. Pillow removed, covers pulled back, and a "Wake up, son. It's your first day as a senior." That, he knew, was the voice of his coach, his father. He watched him walk out of his room, and he slowly sat up. He got up, walked out his room and into his bathroom.

First day of senior year. Great.

Soon as he parked his red 2008 Ford Explorer truck in the student parking lot for seniors, he was greeted with everything. Walking down the sidewalk, there were hi-fives, low-fives. Even fives that came high and ended low. He also got fives two and sometimes four at a time. Walking inside, he got slaps on the back, pants on the shoulders, pounds and even bumped fists with some.

So far, so good.

He approached his red locker and an arm went around his neck, patting his chest. "Hey man, it's been so long." He smiled and looked over at his best friend, turning to give him a quick, masculine hug. "You're telling me, man. How you been? How was your summer?"

"It was actually pretty good," Chad said leaning against the lockers. "I got to spend time with my dad, and I can honestly say we go closer."

"That's good, man," Troy smiled. "I, on the other hand, spent most of my summer playing basketball." He stuck his tongue on the side of his mouth, holding a thumb down. "It was horrible." He looked at him. "Sometimes, he makes me wanna switch to football."

They'd been walking down the hall awhile until Chad gently hit Troy in the stomach, and they topped as Chad pointed ahead. In front of them was a huge crowd, and in that crow, everybody seemed to be parting like the Red Sea. Then she emerged, Sharpay Evans, queen of East High. Troy couldn't do anything but stare at her as she came his way. She passed him, giving him a wink. Troy smiled, biting his lip slightly.

Chad hit Troy in the back of the head and immediately turned to him. "What, man?" Troy asked raising his shoulders. Chad looked at him. "You wanna snap out of it? You do have a girlfriend, you know."

Troy smiled. "I know that. However, there's nothing wrong with admiring from afar," he winked.

Chad gave a disgusted looking, shaking his head. "Now that right there was so wrong. So, so wrong. On so many levels."

Laughing, Troy said, "Okay, alright. Maybe you don't see her like I do."

And not many people did. To Chad and everybody else, Sharpay was the famous ice queen; the bitch, so to speak. But to Troy, only to Troy, she was none of that. To him, she was a simple, ordinary 18-year-old girl who had an attitude (a sexy one at that) and a certain something about her that he just couldn't place. Now don't get him wrong; he's not in love, nor is he crushing…

Troy soon felt arms around his waist, bringing him back to reality. He turned around and smiled. "Hey, Gabriella," he beamed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek."

"I missed you over the summer so much, Troy," she smiled, still holding onto him.

"I missed you too.." He used his right hand, placing hair behind her ear. He leaned down to kiss her but it was interrupted by the bell ringing for class to start. They walked into class, hand in hand, sitting down in their individual seat, facing the front, waiting for Ms. Darbus to speak. When she did, Troy, as usual, looked to the back of the back classroom, smiling at Gabriella. He looked on his far right as saw Sharpay texting away on her rhinestone, pink cell phone without a care in the world.

Class was over in no time. Everybody went to their other classes. Free period was fifth period, and everyone pretty much did their own thing. Troy, Chad and the rest would be playing basketball. Gabriella and Taylor would be in the chemistry lab. Sharpay and Ryan would be discussing plays and such with Ms. Darbus. Practice ended early for the basketballers. Troy showered up quickly. He went to the chemistry lab, seeing Gabriella and Taylor working and explaining to the rest of the decathlon team. He leaned in the doorframe with his arms crossed, smiling. Some one saw him and smiled, waving, "Hey, Troy." Everybody looked and did the same. "Ladies..dudes," he nodded at them. He looked toward Gabriella, smiling big. "Gabriella, can I borrow you for a moment?"

She smiled at him, nodding. She walked over to him, and he took her hand, pulling her away from the door. He turned to her and laughed a bit. He carefully removed chemistry goggles from hr face, causing her to giggle. "Now that I know it's you," he chuckled, "I can do something I've wanted to do since I saw you."

She leaned back against the lockers, smiling, biting her lip softly. "Really now? What's that?"

"I'm gonna show you. Right here, right now.." He licked his lips before pressing them onto hers.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him slowly as he tapped her between his arms. Troy pulled away from her slowly, smiling and kissing her once more. "There could be more of that."

"I wanna know when," she tightened her arms around his waist.

"Tonight, if I can take you out. Think of it as a welcome back date."

She nodded. "I'd like that. Seven good to you?"

He nodded and smiled. "Perfect, I'll pick you up then."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled and let him go.

He kept smiling and nodded once again, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "I'll see you at lunch."

She smiled and went back into the chemistry lab. He had a dreamy look on his face, backing up, looking at her in the lab. Of course, he wasn't paying attention and didn't know what was going on behind him. He felt something – more like someone – hit his back, followed by a mild pitched scream being heard. Troy turned around sharply, finding papers flying in the air, and Sharpay down on the ground, glaring at him. "Goddammit, Troy!" she screamed.

His mouth was wide open. He immediately reached down, grabbing her hands, pulling her up. "I'm so sorry, Sharpay! I wasn't paying attention."

"Apparently." She straightened out her short skirt then stuck her hand inside her blouse, straightening out her bra. He felt awkward just standing there so he doted to the ground, picking up papers she had had, and handed them to her. She snatched them from him with her fee hand.

"I'm sorry again, Sharpay."

"Troy, do me a favor. If at all possible, walk forward. It does everybody wonders."

She walked past him, leaving him dumbfounded. He looked back, seeing her hips sway back and forth, the heels on her shoes clicking loudly. He shook his head, starting forward, this time being caught by his shoulders.

"Troy," Ryan smiled. Troy looked at him and he chuckled a bit. "Watch out where you're going."

He smiled a bit and nodded, going past Ryan. _Mental note to self_, he thought, _always keep forward _and _look straight ahead_.


	2. Wednesday, September 10, 2008

East High: Senior Year 2009

Wednesday, September 10, 2008

"—for the winter musicale!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed.

She looked around the classroom. Half the class was dead; the other half was paying attention. And among the dead was Troy, sleeping soundly with his head on his desk. Chad noticed her walking towards him, starting to poke Troy in the back to get him up. Ms. Darbus shook her head, putting her hand up to stop him. "No, Mr. Danforth. Let me." She looked at Ryan. "Mr. Evans, please hand me book."

Ryan reluctantly did so. Soon as she had the book in her hands, she slammed the book on Troy's desk, causing Troy and the half dead people to wake up. Troy screamed. The class started laughing softly. Troy looked up at Ms. Darbus.

"Mr. Bolton, do you want detention?"

He shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Then I suggest you don't sleep in this class."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

Then she started talking again. Troy turned around to look at Chad. "How come you didn't wake me up?!" he whispered harshly.

"I tried!" he whispered back. "It's not my fault you sleep like a fucking rock."

"Yeah, well, I'll remember that next time."

Lunch couldn't have come quick enough. Troy was over looking the cafeteria, leaning over the railing. He felt a slap on his back, followed by "hey, man." He looked over on the side of him and smiled. "Hey, yourself, Zeke." He and Zeke bumped fists and Zeke joined him on the rail. "What'cha lookin' at?'

Troy shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just looking."

"Have you seen Sharpay recently?"

He shook his head. "Not really. She's around here somewhere, I'm sure. What you need her for?"

Zeke smiled. "I just wanna talk to her..ask her things.."

Troy chuckled, now scanning the room now for Gabriella. "Good luck with that, man."

He smiled. "Thanks. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later though."

"Yeah, man, later."

They bumped fists again, and Zeke was gone. Troy kept looking for Gabriella, but she never turned up. So he went downstairs. He looked around for Taylor. He knew she'd know where she was. He found her sitting and talking to Chad. "Hey, Chad. Taylor," he turned to her, "have you seen Gabriella?"

"She's supposed to be with Ryan," she answered.

"Ryan?" he lifted an eyebrow. "Why him?"

She shrugged. "From what I gather, she's supposed to be doing that upcoming play."

"Thanks." He ran out of the cafeteria and went full speed down the hall. He turned the corner sharply, suddenly crashing into Sharpay hard. Luckily, he hand caught her in his arms. One of her arms went around his neck. When she realized who he was, she shoved him away from her. "Shit.." She glared at him. "That's the second time, Troy! Damn, that hurt."

He stumbled backwards when she pushed him, and he looked at her. "Oh, Sharpay, I..I'm so—"

She put her hand up, silencing him. "You know, I don't even wanna hear it. What I really wanna know is why you're constantly trying to run me over – better yet, why are you in such a rush right now?"

"I'm looking for Gabriella."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Yeah, that's what I figured." She leaned back against the lockers. "Don't let me stop you then."

He sighed and shook his head, leaning against the lockers on the other side. "I'm not gonna worry about it now. I probably don't even have enough time anyway," he shrugged, sliding his hands inside his pockets.

"She's working with Ryan."

"So I've heard."

"They're driving me crazy!" she screamed, startling Troy a bit. "I'm thinking about dropping out. It's just not up to my standards."

"I didn't even know there was one."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You were asleep."

He chuckled and scratched a non-existent itch. "Right..of course I was. I couldn't help that. Basketball."

"I had a feeling that's what it was," she nodded. "How's that going anyways?"

He started smiling. "You actually care about basketball?"

"Hell no! I'm just trying to make conversation."

He laughed. "Right, sure. It's going alright. Season doesn't start 'til later though. Gonna come to a game?"

She laughed. "You're kidding me right?" She shook her head. "No, I don't do sports."

He smiled. "You might change your mind."

"Yeah, we'll see, Troy," she smiled at him.

"Let me ask you something then. Gabriella and Ryan – they're working together in this play?"

"I'm pretty sure, why?"

"Just asking. But don't quit the show," he crossed his arms. "You know you don't want to."

She sighed. "I don't want to."

"Then don't." He walked to her. "I know Ms. I-Wanna-Be-Fabulous isn't quit, especially a play," he smirked.

"There is no wanna be," he glared up at him. "I am fabulous."

"Prove it then. Don't quit. Make it fabulous."

"Then I will..and I won't."

He smiled and nodded once. "Never know..I might wanna see you perform."

"Ha, alright. I'll keep that in mind," she smiled.

The bell rang and the students came pouring out of the cafeteria. They looked at each other, smiling. "I'll see you later, Sharpay," he chuckled. He walked away from her. He caught her looking back at him when he did so, and he gave her a wink.


	3. Friday, September 26, 2008

East High: Senior Year 2009

Friday, September 26, 2008

The coach blew the whistle, and the team huddled around him. "Practice was good today. Keep up the good work. Go hit the showers." The team ran out of the gym screaming "wildcats!" Troy was the only one who stayed behind. His father looked at him. "Troy, go get cleaned up. You're done for today."

He shook his head, still breathing hard, his hands on his waist. "No..I wanna stay here and practice more.."

Jack smiled and pointed at him. "Dedicated. I like that. I'll see you at him."

Troy nodded and picked up a basketball and started dribbling it through his legs. He couldn't go home. He had too much on his mind. Playing basketball helped him solve his problems; it helped him clear his head. Hearing a basketball his that wooden gym floor was like music to his ears. It was comforting. He forgot about everything when he was on the court. He continued to bounce the ball through his legs, took a step back and shot it.

Brick…for the hundredth time.

He got the ball back. Shot it again. Brick. He got the ball again and threw it at the basketball goal's backboard, causing the ball to fly over his head. He groaned in frustration. "Dammit!" he screamed. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

He turned to run to get his ball back, but stopped short, seeing Sharpay tossing the ball back forth between her hands. "I'm guessing you have a problem," she said, walking towards him, her shoes clicking.

He walked towards her, meeting her halfway. "I have no problem."

"Can't prove that by me. You're not making any shots..and you usually do. That is how you play basketball, isn't it?" She raised both her eyebrows

"Can I have my ball back please?" His hand was open.

"Irritated much?" She started to walk a circle around him.

He looked at her. "I'm not in the mood, Sharpay. I'm really not. Just gimmie the ball."

"Is that my fault you're in a mood?" She stopped walking around him, now looking him dead in the eyes.

"Sharpay..no.." his voice warned. "It's not your fault. So give me the ball back. Please. I'm asking you nicely."

She smirked. "Is it my fault or is it Gabriella?"

He started at her, blowing breath out of his noise, just like a bull would. "Sharpay, I don't think it's any off your business if I did have a problem with Gabriella or if I didn't." He grabbed the ball from her.

She knit her eyebrows together and got in his face, firmly placing her hands on her hips. "You're right, it's not," she nodded once. "But she's spending a lot of time with Ryan. Ryan," she pointed at him," is my brother, and he, in fact," she stuck her finger in the middle of his chest, "is my business."

He started down at her, his eyes low and focused. "I'm sure there's a reason for you being in my domain."

"Yes, there is a reason." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "Gonna tell me anytime soon?"

"Because Ryan took my car, I was wondering if you could take me home."

He walked away from her and nodded his head towards the double doors. "Come on, I'll take you home." He grabbed his gym bag and held the back doors, leading to the parking lot. They got into his truck and was off down the road. "How's the play going anyway?" Troy asked.

She looked at him. "Better. It still needs work. But it's alright."

He looked over at her then back on the road. "What's Gabriella and Ryan doing in the play? They're kissing..or something?"

She started smiling. "You're scared if they do?"

He shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "Just asking. Do they?"

"If you wanna know if they do or not, come see the show." She leaned back against the seat.

He stopped along side the sidewalk. She got out then leaned in the window. "Troy." He looked over at her.

"Not that I care about your relationship with Gabriella. But I'm warning you ahead of time. I've see her and Ryan getting close. Do me a favor and watch your back."

He continue to look at her. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"Thank you for the ride."

He watched her walk inside her house then drove off.


	4. Wednesday, October 1, 2008

East High: Senior Year 2009

Wednesday, October 1, 2008

"…so I made there cookie for her, and I'm hoping she gets the hint that I want to take her to the homecoming dance," he smiled.

Troy stared at Zeke from across the table. His mouth was open, getting ready to put a hamburger into his mouth. Instead, he dropped it on his tray. "Man, just go up to her like a normal person and just ask her to the dance."

"Because! She's Sharpay!"

The guys around the table started laughing. "You're right about that," Chad smiled. "She is..Sharpay."

"Therefore," Zeke continued, "I have to do something for her. I can't just ask. That's a sure fine way to get shot down."

"Don't you think she'll say no regardless of what you do?" Jason asked, chuckling.

"Exactly," Troy added, "If she doesn't wanna go with you, period, then I you're just…SOL," he shrugged.

The guys started laughing again. Zeke got up and looked at all of his teammates. "She's gonna go with me so you'll see."

"I see there's a bet in the making," Chad smirked. "Name your wage."

"Fifty bucks from you all," Zeke pounded the table.

"Deal!" Chad pounded the table in response, standing up. "You win, then you'll be getting a hundgen and fifty. You lose, you'll be dishin' it out."

"Deal!"

"Good. Now if you'd all excuse me," I'm gonna go ask Taylor to homecoming," he smiled at his friends. Then he looked at Zeke. "Taylor McKessie, a girl that actually likes me. Someone I can actually date!"

Zeke stomped away from the table in one direction, Chad stomped off in the other. Jason and Troy just laughed and watched them leave. Jason smiled at Troy and said, "So what are you gonna do with your fifty?"

Troy was still laughing. He shook his head, shrugged. "I'm gonna save it. I'll figure out something to do with it later."

He smiled and nodded. "Right, dude. I have to go catch up with Martha. I'll catch you later."

"You know it," Troy smiled.

Jason bumped his fists with Troy then got up from the table. Troy picked up his hamburger, this time, his intentions to eat it all. His eyes were covered by a pair of hands. He stopped chewing and leaned his arm on the table. "Now who this be?" He felt a kiss on his cheek and started to smile a bit. "Now I know who it is." He could see again and saw Gabriella sitting in front of him, smiling. "Gabriella..how are you?"

"I'm alright," she kept smiling. She touched his hand. "How about you?"

"Same." He looked at their hands then at her face. "Haven't seen you for some time."

"Troy, it's been a couple of days."

_Bullshit_, he thought. "It's been a week and a half," he said firmly.

She looked at him. "But you've talked to me."

_Bullshit again_. "For a second. You told me you were busy and you'd call me back. That was at four o' clock, and I waited all day for you to call me back."

She pulled her hand to herself. He continued to look at her, lifting his eyebrows. "Lost track of time?" He got up from the table. "If you're too busy, please let me know now. I don't wanna waist my time on a relationship that's going nowhere."

Her eyebrows knit together, looking up at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"What you think I'm trying to say? Gabriella, I love you. I really do. But I'm starting to feel neglected by you. I haven't held, kissed you or anything."

"I'm sorry, Troy! I'm busy now, and I don't know what to do. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Maybe if you're too busy for me then –"

"No, Troy!" she stood up. "I don't wanna break up."

"Maybe..we should take a break…" he put his hands in his pocket. "Do your own thing, and I'll do mines. I might be overreacting right now but I think this is right for us." He kissed her cheek softly. "I'll see you later."

He walked out the cafeteria.


	5. Saturday, October 4, 2008

East High: Senior Year 2009

Saturday, October 4, 2008

Troy was laying in his bed, watching tv…and sulking for three days. He had nether called nor texted Gabriella, and he hadn't tried. He ignored calls from all his fellow wildcats. He hadn't been out of his room except for the bathroom and school. He hadn't eaten much at all. He hadn't even spoke much either. He was hurting and that was how he wanted it to stay. Least for the moment.

There was a knock on his door. He didn't say anything. Just started at the tv. The door opened and in walked Sharpay, decked out in her usual dazzle and pink. Troy looked at her, rolling his eyes. "What do you want, Sharpay?"

"Hello to you too, Troy," she smiled. She sat on his bed, crossing her legs.

"What do you want, Sharpay?' he asked again, getting annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm here to see you?" She rubbed the back of her hand on his face. "Clearly, you haven't shaved. That doesn't work with a lot of people. But with you, it does."

"Sharpay, please…" he whined. "Spare me for a while."

She stopped and rested her hand on his chest. 'Troy, get over it. Get up dammit. Do something."

"I don't wanna do anything. I really don't."

"You don't get it, do you? It's a Saturday night!"

"Yeah so?"

"So?! So get the hell up!" She grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at him.

He caught it and put it underneath his arms. She groaned in frustration, getting off the bed. She grabbed his writs and pulled him up to her, having trouble along the way, him being so heavy. She hurried off to his dresser, going through his drawers, finding him something to wear. He looked at her. "Sharpay, I don't wanna go anywhere."

"You don't have a choice anymore." She found a shirt that she thought was decent, walked over to him and put it on him like a mother would do her child; and Troy groaned and whined like one. "Shut up," she said, smoothing out his red shirt. When satisfied, she looked down at his red wildcat workout shorts. She pointed to them, shaking her head. "Those gotta go."

"Sharpay..!"

She put her hand up to quiet him. "Take them off, Troy." She went back to his dresser, quickly pulling out a pair of black jeans and throwing them at him. "Put this on."

He realized that she wasn't gonna leave him alone so he did what she said and put on the jeans, pulling them down so they weren't sitting on his waist. He looked at her. "There, are you happy now?" He sat on his bed. She quickly pulled him to his feet. "You're not done yet. Get your shoes on then meet me downstairs." She smiled an patted his chest before leaving his room.

Once she left, he groaned and squeezed his hands together, wishing Sharpay's neck was between them. He stepped in his red and white Addias high tops then trudged his way downstairs. He saw Sharpay sitting on his couch. "I'm ready," he said through clenched teeth.

Sharpay smiled a them, standing up. "Good." She tossed his keys to him, and he caught them. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she smiled happily. She walked out the door. "Come on," she called form the outside.

Troy kicked the floor. "Oh man, why do I have a feeling I'm going to the mall?"

And that's just what they did. They went to the mall. She dragged him to the mall. Dammit, he though, she dragged me to the fucking mall. Dragged did she. Just about every girly store there was. He hated it all. Suffered through watching her buy purses and bag, try on clothes and everything in between and out. There was even a sales clerk that stood next to Troy, who was holding millions of bags in his hand, said, "Your girlfriend is quite the shopper, isn't she?"

Troy laughed. "Sharpay? My girlfriend?" He kept laughing. "No, dude, she's just..a friend, I guess."

However, the night did get better. Sharpay even bought him an outfit, which Troy begged her not to do. They ended up talking and having a nice conversation. They left the mall at closing time then went back to her house. Troy helped her put up her new clothes and crashed on the floor, leaning against her bed. Sharpay laid on her bed long ways near his head. He had his eyes closed. "So how was your night?" she asked.

"As much as I didn't wanna go anywhere with you," he sighed, "especially to the mall, I'm kinda, sorta glad you got me out me out of my room." He opened his, looking at her. "So thank you."

She smiled. "I guess that's what I'm here for."

"So tell me. How come you took me? What happened to Ryan?"

The smile on her face was quickly wiped off. She rolled her eyes and rolled over on her back so her head was laying next to his.

"Problems in twindom?" he chuckled.

"Is like he has no time for me anymore," she groaned. "I don't like it. Not at all."

"Maybe you need to break away from him and lean on someone else." He closed his eyes.

She looked at him. "Like who?"

"That's up to you to decided." He opened his eyes and looked at her. They looked at each other for a while until he looked at his watch. "I'm gonna go. I don't think a younger man, such as myself, should stay here any longer in the company of a young lady, like yourself, in the hour of…" he looked at watch again, "in the hour of one." He stood up and stretched.

Sharpay got off her bed and stood next to him. "I'll walk you down." She walked out her room, and he followed behind her. She opened the door, putting a hand on her hip. Troy smiled and turned to her. "Thank you again." He kissed her cheek. "I had a pretty good time." He walked out the door, got in his truck and went home.


	6. Monday, October 6, 2008

East High: Senior Year 2009

Monday, October 6, 2008

Troy was at his locker, taking out and putting in books. There was an arm that went around his neck. Troy looked at him.

"Hey, man, where you been all weekend?" Chad asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I been around. I been at home."

"You didn't answer your phone or nothing. You still upset over Gabriella?"

"I guess you can say that. I mean, she is the only girl I've told 'I love you' to." He shrugged again. "I'm heartbroken. I wanna be with her." He closed his locker starting walking dawn the hall Chad.

"Is it just me or is the answer not simple or what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell Gabriella you still want her," he said, hitting Troy in the chest.

Troy sighed and shook his head. "Not that simple. It's more than that."

"Well, I don't see it, man. Maybe you're just making it more complicated than it really is."

Troy mumbled something, shaking his head. He saw Gabriella along with Ryan coming towards him. They were talking and laughing. He saw Gabriella look at him, giving him a polite smile and a small wave.

"You look so pitiful, man," Chad said pushing him along.

"You've noticed, huh?"

He chuckled slightly. "You got it bad, man. But not to worry. I will hook you up with somebody for homecoming."

"I'm not so sure I wanna even ho anymore. I wanna be able to go with Gabriella. Dance with Gabriella. Take pictures with Gabriella." He sighed and shook his head. "She's probably gonna go with Ryan."

"Maybe she does wanna go with you. Never know."

"I'm just not gonna go. I'll go to the homecoming game Thursday night, but that's about it."

"You might end up going anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Homecoming..homecoming court. Ring any bells?"

Troy scoffed at him. "I hope I'm not on court. Wouldn't do me any good."

"Apparently, you're what the people want, dude. But I know who's gonna be on court for sure."

"You're talking shout Sh—"

"Sharpay," Chad said, loud enough for her to hear. She was in her locker, fixing her hair.

"Keep my name out of your mouth, Danforth," she stated calmly. "It shouldn't be there. You know better."

He and Troy had already turn the corner, and Troy was trying to keep him from doing anything stupid. "Let it go, man, just let it go," he told him.

Chad growled and held his hands air, pretending to strangle something. Most guaranteed, Sharpay. Troy's hands were on his shoulders.

"Man, she's lucky as hell!"

Troy smiled and patted his shoulders. "Yeah, man, I bet."

"I so can't wait to win fifty from Zeke," he groaned. "He is so gonna lose!"

Troy chuckled and patted his shoulders again. "Yeah, man, I bet," he repeated.


	7. Thursday, October 9, 2008

East High: Senior Year 2009

Thursday, October 9, 2008

Troy was in the cafeteria, food tray pushed to the side, arms folded on the table, head down on his arms, staring straight in front. From the corner of his right eye, he could spot Sharpay and Ryan having it out. Actually, Sharpay was yelling at him, and Ryan tried to get a word in. He left her, descending the stairs, she followed close behind. He had said something that stopped her. He met up with Gabriella, and they hugged then sat at a table. Troy let out a big sigh that turned into a groan that turned into a growl. That's the lost thing he wanted to see.

Yet still on the stairs was Sharpay. Now she was conversing with Zeke. He looked so happy and excited. Troy assumed he was asking her to homecoming. Zeke was also one of the main players on the football team.

Troy turned his head to see them completely. Sharpay smiled?! He lifted his head. There goes fifty bucks down the drain, he thought. Sharpay finished descending the stairs. He and Zeke caught each other's eyes. Zeke shot him a two thumbs up with a cheesy grin. Troy smiled and gave him thumbs up.

Chad sat next to him, basketball in tote. "Hey, man, you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, man, I'm alright. But I don't think you will though," he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Why you say that?"

"Zeke asked Sharpay to homecoming."

"So…"

"So..Sharpay and yes."

"What the hell?! Chad jumped up. "No! I refuse to give Zeke Baylor fifty dollars for going to homecoming with that…Sharpay Evans!"

Troy looked up at him. "Well, I guess you're SOL, huh?"

"No," he pointed at him. "No. I'm not. So I need you to do me a favor."

"And this favor requires…?"

"You talking to Sharpay and stopping her from going with Zeke."

"That's cheating, Chad."

"So the hell what?! Just do it for me. Please."

Troy smiled. "I'll do it for a fee."

"Damn…" he groaned. "Name your price."

"I want fifty."

"Half."

"Deal." They shook hands firmly.

"So when are you gonna start?"

"Whenever I feel like it," he smirked.

"Man, you get on my nerves sometimes," Chad pushed him playfully.

Troy chuckled and nodded. "I know."


	8. Tuesday, October 14, 2008

East High: Senior Year 2009

Tuesday, October 14, 2008

The chemistry teacher cut the lights off. He fixed the projector to show the class notes. "Now, students, I have to step out of the classroom for a bit. But I'll be back shortly." He left the room.

Troy looked over onto his left, seeing Sharpay writing. He leaned over and whispered. "I heard you were going to homecoming with Zeke."

Sharpay stopped writing and looked at him. "Did he tell you that?"

"Not exactly. Not in so many words. I saw you talking to him last week. You're really going with him, huh?"

"Yeah. He wants to go with me," she shrugged. "He's not someone I'd usually go with, but this is senior year. I'll be nice for once and give him a chance of a lifetime.

"How nice of you then. You'll make his year."

"What about you? Aren't you going with St. Gabriella?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm sure she's going with Ryan."

"I heard he was taking her. I can let you know if she accepts."

He shook his head again. "No, thank you. I don't wanna know. Homecoming for me ends Thursday night at the game."

"Don't let her ruin homecoming for you. Senior year. Embrace what's left of it."

"It just started."

"You know what I mean, Troy. Take advantage of what you won't have anymore."

He looked at her, biting his lip slightly. "I mean, I don't wanna go by myself."

"You'll be there with your friends," she shrugged. "Just go. You might like it."

"I'll think about it." He started tapping his pencil on the table. He looked behind him and saw Chad with his eyebrows raised. "Oh, by the way, can you do me a favor and not go to homecoming with Zeke?"

"Why..?"

"I kinda don't want you to. It's kinda complicated. I don't wanna explain it. Just don't go."

She looked at him. "I'm sure there's a particular reason, Troy."

"Actually, there is," he nodded slowly. "But I'm not telling you."

"Then, actually, I'm going to homecoming with Zeke." She titled her head, still looking at him, her shoulders raised. He would actually admit, however, that she did look sorta, kinda..cute like that, which why he said, "Sharpay, come on, cut me a break. Just don't go." Troy felt something hit his head. He turned around quickly, glaring at Chad, mouthing, "I'm working on it." He gave his attention back to Sharpay, who was looking at Chad. She looked back at Troy. "What's going on?"

"Sharpay, just don't go," he pleaded. "I'm telling you."

"I still don't know why I shouldn't."

He leaned over more so their shoulders were touching, whispering into her ear. He told her the whole story of the bet and what was going on. Her mouth dropped slightly and pulled away from him. "The fuck?" She glared. "What..the..fuck?"

He covered her mouth. "Be quiet, don't get too loud."

She slapped his hand away. "No, I will not. You bet on me! I'm not a race horse, Troy!"

"Sharpay, chiil!"

"The hell I will!"

He covered her mouth again. "Dammit, Sharpay, chill. It didn't mean anything." When he thought she'd be quiet, he took his hand down. "Chad wanted me to talk to you so he wouldn't lose the bet, that's it." He sighed, "However, I know for a fact that Zeke likes you a lot. The bet was made in the heat of the moment. So, forget everything I said and go with him."

The lights came back on and the teacher came inside. The students groaned at the lights coming on. The teacher started speaking.

Sharpay looked over at Troy who had started writing. Troy had realized he had made a fool out of himself. He really didn't care if Sharpay went with Zeke. Maybe it was the fact that he could get Chad's money; he just simply didn't know. It had been sometime before he looked over at Sharpay. She had been writing but she looked at him.

"Look.." Troy whispered, "if I happen to show up, save me a dance."

Sharpay nodded. "I will."


End file.
